1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet food dish elevating assembly and more particularly pertains to elevating the tray of the assembly to a vertical height permitting easy cleaning and refilling of pet food bowls positioned thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of elevating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, elevating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting a variety of objects to a plurality of different heights are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,734 to Embree a portable elevating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,137 to Vermette discloses a portable material lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,094 to Winkelblech discloses a portable elevator device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,570 to Tracy discloses a portable lift for handicapped persons.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,234 to Pearson discloses a portable lift.
In this respect, the pet food dish elevating assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating the tray of the assembly to a vertical height permitting easy cleaning and refilling of pet food bowls positioned thereon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet food dish elevating assembly which can be used for elevating the tray of the assembly to a vertical height permitting easy cleaning and refilling of pet food bowls positioned thereon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.